While We Were Sleeping
by South.for.Winter
Summary: While in Neverland, the group decide to split up for the night, and Regina and David find themselves in a compromising position. One-shot written in response to a story prompt by livingaswanqueenlife on tumblr. Okay...so maybe not a one-shot.
1. While We Were Sleeping

**This one-shot was written as a response to a story prompt by livingaswanqueenlife on tumblr. Just a bit of light fun and a small break from my other stories. Hope you enjoy!**

Regina stared at the small patch of open land with obvious distaste. "You want me to _what_?!"

"Come on, Regina," Snow pleaded in exhaustion. "It's one night."

"I think I'd rather take my chances out in the open."

"We're so close," Snow reasoned softly, desperately trying to convince her. "Emma, Neal, Tink, Hook, Gold…they're all doing their part – and we have to do ours; stay out of sight until morning."

Regina was stewing. She'd much rather be with one of the other two parties – the others, she could at least stand – but things had not worked out that way. Tink had gone with Emma and Hook, while Neal had gone with his father. Neal had been none too pleased with the pairs, either, which is why he'd nearly demanded Tink go with Hook and his ex. Regina had been forced to stay with the two idiots – something about wanting to divide the magic and spread it equally between groups for protection.

"How about you two stay here, and I'll go find my own patch of leaves to hide under," Regina suggested bitterly.

"That defeats the purpose," Snow sighed. "We have to be ready for attack at any moment. We only split up so Pan would have less chance figuring out we were coming. They have search parties at night, and it's easier to hide when there are less of us, but we still need to stay together."

"I know whywe split up," Regina bit out. "I helped devise the plan."

"Which is why you should understand how important it is that we just stick together for one more night. That's all it is – one more night, and tomorrow we'll meet up with the others and get Henry."

There was silence for a minute and then Regina huffed out a breath. "Fine."

Snow smiled. "Good. David?" She looked over at her husband, who'd remained wisely silent during the argument.

He pulled the blanket out of the bag and shook it out onto the ground. The small, flat spot they'd chosen was off the path, well hidden by overhanging leaves. He, for one, was glad to finally be able to rest. It had been a very long day, and Neverland had not been easy on him. His relief was short-lived, however. Snow had promptly laid down on one edge of the blanket, leaving him the middle space, or – more disturbingly – the space next to the one Regina would occupy.

As exhausted as she was, Snow took no notice of his distress, her eyes already closed. Looking over at Regina, David found her to be equally displeased, though that was more her reaction to the entire situation than anything. She raised an eyebrow when she caught him looking at her.

"After you," she said sweetly, but he heard the underlying venom.

There was only a moment's more hesitation and then he finally gave in, settling in next to Snow and draping an arm over her protectively. She snuggled back into him and he relaxed slightly.

"This is ridiculous," Regina announced. She lay down as close to the other side of the blanket as she could, cursing the small size of the space they'd chosen.

"One night," Snow mumbled sleepily.

Regina bit back a snarky response, and instead, turned away from the other two. Truth be told, she was exhausted as well, and far too tired to continue an argument. The sooner sleep came, the sooner morning would arrive, and they could get on with rescuing Henry.

* * *

><p>Emma moved through the jungle carefully. She was practicing some of the magic Regina had taught her, using it to find the others in the dense undergrowth of Neverland. It was earlier than the three groups had agreed to meet, but Emma hadn't been able to sleep any longer, and – much to the chagrin of her two companions – had insisted on an early start.<p>

"Oh my god!" Emma shrieked and stopped so suddenly that Hook ran into the back of her, and Tink stumbled in an effort not to do the same.

"Not that I don't appreciate the feel of you pressed against me, love, but is there a reason for our abrupt halt?" Hook would have been concerned, but Emma hadn't felt the need to keep quiet, so they couldn't be in any immediate danger. Her face had paled, though, and she looked both horrified and curious.

Emma couldn't find words to describe it, and was in too much shock to care. Instead, she raised a finger and pointed at the source of what had caused her reaction.

"Well that's unexpected," Hook said, spotting it immediately. He, too, seemed at a loss for any further words – an unusual circumstance for the usually talkative pirate.

Tink was the last to discover the reason for the other's staring, and – much to the surprise of the others – when she did catch sight of what they were looking at, she laughed. It didn't last long, and it wasn't loud, but it was the first time Emma had seen a genuine look of amusement from the former fairy.

"Unexpected, indeed," Tink added, a slight smile remaining.

Not five feet from them, lay Regina, Snow White, and her charming Prince – though to look at the trio now, one wouldn't think that the case. Snow lay curled into a tight ball in her sleep, clearly cold without any form of covering in the slight chill of the early morning air. The other two were not burdened by the same problem. David lay on his back in the center of the blanket, his arms wrapped firmly around Regina. They were both obviously deeply asleep, their expressions serene and peaceful; a first for Regina, Emma noted.

But that wasn't even the most surprising aspect of the usual enemies' current position. Regina lay half on top of David, her head on his chest and one arm draped over him. Their legs tangled together where she had one hooked through his.

"Oi!" Hook called loudly, and Emma shot a glare at him, an expression of horrified panic on her face before she looked around the jungle for some sort of escape.

It was too late.

Snow was the first to stir, not being as soundly asleep as the other two. She opened her eyes slowly before a look of confusion passed over her face. She patted lazily around her waist, the space David's arm usually occupied when she woke. As she rolled over slowly, the other two began to rouse.

The three observers stood frozen, watching Snow's expression as the situation slowly dawned on her.

David groaned slightly at the irritation of being woken. He affectionately rubbed Regina's arm a few times, and she sighed, nuzzling her face further into his chest.

That's when their eyes snapped open.

Regina lifted her head and they looked at each other in complete shock. Then they both turned to look at a still horrified Snow, before finding the other three staring down with varying expressions of disbelief and amusement.

They scrambled up, jumping apart as if they'd been electrocuted.

"What in the hell…" David mumbled.

"No one," Regina boomed, "speaks of this. Not if they want to remain living."

"But…" Snow started helplessly, gesturing between the two. "You…you and—"

"Not. A. Word," Regina said sharply, her face coloring with both rage and humiliation.

David looked like he was ready to melt into the ground with guilt and embarrassment, and Snow could only nod her agreement quickly, looking slightly cowed by Regina's tone of voice.

"Ahhh," Hook broke the tension cockily. "But it was such an adorable moment."

Tink let out a short, loud laugh, despite her enormous effort not to, and even Emma had to bite her lip when a smile threatened at the corners of her mouth. She shook it off at the expression of unbridled fury on Regina's face.

"Right, well, not to worry, Your Majesty," Hook said, shrugging it off. "Your secret is safe with me."

Regina looked around at all of them as they nodded before her eyes connected with David's. They both quickly glanced away, and David snatched the blanket from the ground, stuffing it back into the bag.

* * *

><p>Everyone had agreed it best to move on and find Neal and Gold, and they'd been traveling for about fifteen minutes before Regina – at the back of the group – noticed David begin to lag behind the others. Not long after, he was at her side. She could feel his eyes on her, and in her periphery, noticed when he would sneak full glances.<p>

"_What_?" she finally asked when she was sure no one else could hear them. His eyes were boring holes into her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You really don't want to talk about it at all?" he wondered.

She stopped and turned to look at him in complete surprise, and he paused with her. It only lasted a second before her expression was once again unreadable, and she started forward again, only slightly irritated when he matched his stride with hers.

"You _do_?" she questioned. "I thought you'd want to pretend it never happened and go back to blissful ignorance with Snow."

David nodded, but Regina caught the brief flicker of something else in his eyes. No matter how much he loathed her, how much terrible history they had between them, how much he didn't want to admit it; he'd enjoyed it – even if for only that brief second before reality came crashing down again. And she understood, because it had been the same for her. For the first night in what must have been decades, she'd slept deeply and soundly, somehow the feeling of safety and love reaching into her dreams.

She opened her mouth to say something, but faltered when he looked at her – she couldn't tell him that. It was too personal; made her too vulnerable. But those damn expressive blue eyes of his seemed to see past her silence to the truth, and she felt the need to say _something_.

"Thank you."

It was quiet, but he heard, and he gave her a small, warm smile; one she couldn't help but return.

Their smiles remained, even as they quickened their pace to rejoin the others.


	2. Echo Caves

**Part 2 time! You can thank Addicted1 for this unexpected addition, and for a few more in the works! **

While We Were Sleeping Part 2: Echo Caves

It had only been a few days, but what little progress they'd made had all gone to hell. Neal had been kidnapped by Pan, Gold had gone off on a solo quest – something about shadows and a past with Pan – and Tink's faith in their ability to leave the island was wavering. She'd gone back to her treehouse, unwilling to help until they had a more solid plan for escaping.

Their group had been diminished, tensions were high, and now Pan was dangling Neal in front of them in what was surely some sort of trap. Still – they'd found him.

"Neal!"

The group stopped not too deep inside the cave, nothing but empty air between them and Pan's prisoner.

"How do we get across?" Emma asked desperately, looking between Regina and her parents.

"Maybe a rope?" Snow started. "Or…Regina, can you use your magic?"

Regina sighed, but flexed her fingers, calling a spell to mind.

"Stop!" Hook came sliding to a halt on the rocks behind them, a stricken expression on his face. "Bloody hell! Do you people _ever _listen?! I told you Neverland is not a place to go wandering in, or you'll land yourself in nasty places!"

"It's only a cave," Emma reasoned. "And we found Neal while you were busy flirting up the fairy."

"We need her help to get off the island. And this is no ordinary cave, love. You really think Pan would make it that easy?"

"So there's a cliff," Emma said, gesturing to the edge. "We'll figure out a way to get over there."

"With the Queen's magic?" Hook scoffed. "Only if you want to end up under a pile of rocks at the bottom. There's only one way to safely cross that crevasse. This here is Echo Cave."

Everyone looked at him without recognition, and Emma sighed. "Stop being so dramatic and just tell us how to get across!"

"We have to share our secrets," Hook explained. "Our darkest secret, to be exact. Any other attempts to cross will be met with an unpleasant end."

"Care to share how you know this?" Regina asked.

"I've lost many a man to these caves. Pirates aren't known for their honesty, and few have taken the warnings of the Echo Caves to heart. I could have warned you _before_ you stepped foot inside – saved some of you the trouble, myself included – but alas, your impatience and stubbornness has forced our hand. We have no choice now. We either all share our secrets or none of us leaves here alive."

"Great," Emma huffed. "This sounds like just what I needed today."

Regina had begun pacing, only half-listening when the pirate volunteered to share his secret first and proceeded to admit his true feelings for Emma – as if they hadn't been blatantly obvious during the entire mission. She even suffered through Snow prattling on about wanting another child and a second chance. Sometime toward the end of it, however, she felt the knot of tension build to the point she couldn't take it anymore, and she stormed off toward the mouth of the cave. The walls of the cavern began to rattle, and a few small rocks were knocked loose, but she was sure she could make it to the entrance before there was actually a cave-in.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, but the arm that reached out to block her path belonged to David, who was suddenly right next to her.

"We can't," he said quietly. "If any of us tries to leave, we all die – you heard Hook. Are you really willing to risk leaving Henry alone on this island?"

She sighed. "Fine." Turning back, she strode to the midst of the others and declared, "Then I'm getting this the hell over with. And if any of you breathe so much as a word of this after, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." She took a deep breath, hating that she was about to reveal something so personal, something which would make her appear vulnerable – even worse, something that would put her on the same level as Snow White. "I didn't just cast the curse to take away other people's happy endings – I did it to give myself a fresh start. I wanted people to see me as something other than the Evil Queen, and I wanted the chance to love again. To be loved." She fell silent, the others watching her intently, but nothing happened. The bridge that had begun to form remained the same, and Regina held in her frustrated growl. "And the other night with David was the closest I've come to feeling that. It's exactly what I've been looking for. Now more than ever, I just want someone who will hold me, make me feel safe, not fear me, and I'm afraid I'll never feel that again."

The cave rumbled once more as the bridge grew, so close to Neal; not quite, but almost. Just one more admission and it would be there.

Everyone still stood in shock, watching Regina who looked at nothing but the floor, her glare somehow not burning a hole through it.

Then David cleared his throat. "My turn, I guess." He shifted on his feet for a moment, looking up at the roof of the cave before dropping his gaze to Snow. "I can't leave the island," he said flatly. "That arrow from the first night…"

"You _were_ hit with it?!" Snow cried. "The dreamshade infected you?"

David nodded sadly. "Hook knew of a sort of antidote. It's where we went the other night – not to look for the sextant. I'll live, but only if I remain on the island. The water's curative powers are only temporary and the only source of it is here. I'm sorry, Snow," he told her when he saw her face twist in anger and sadness. "I'm so sorry."

Snow shook her head. "How could you lie to me about that? You were _dying_. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for not telling me. What if you'd died instead of finding even the temporary cure?"

"I wanted the focus to stay on Henry," David told her. "He's what matters most."

"I hate to interrupt, mate," Hook interjected, "but I fear you've left out something rather important."

"What?" David snapped, turning to face the pirate.

"I dunno, but you may have noticed your secret hasn't had much of an effect. On the bridge, at least. Are you sure that was your darkest?"

Snow and David looked over to see that, indeed, nothing had changed.

"David?" Snow asked carefully, an edge of anger still present in her voice.

"I don't understand," he said. "How can almost dying not be my darkest secret?" He looked up just to see the tail end of a cringe on Regina's face. Was she upset by that fact? Did it mean she cared? His heart fluttered traitorously at the idea and he closed his eyes in realization. He'd thought for sure the dreamshade would be his darkest secret, but his true secret had just been too new to realize. He hadn't even begun to process it yet and he pinched his eyes closed even tighter and let out a heavy breath at the realization that now he had to tell everyone. Even worse, he had to tell _her_.

"David?" Snow asked again, this time with more concern than anger.

"Any time today," Hook told him. "I'd not planned on dying when I woke up, and I rather intend on keeping it that way."

"I…" he started, eyes still closed. He inhaled deeply, not able to believe it was all about to come crashing down; the life he'd built with Snow, their marriage, his daughter's respect for him – if she'd had any to begin with – and what little trust he'd earned from her in his time since being David Nolan. Finally, he opened his eyes, focusing on Snow. It was her he'd hurt the most with his words, and she deserved to be looked in the eye when he told her. Thinking about the kindest way to do it – was there a kind way, he wondered – he started with, "I _want_ to want all of the same things as you, to make you happy, but I don't, and I can't." She blinked at him and he continued before he lost his nerve. "The truth is, the curse changed things between us. Surely you've felt it?" he begged, but she didn't respond, only stared. "My feelings have changed. During the curse," he swallowed a lump forming in his throat, eyes still locked painfully on Snow's. "I…I developed feelings for Regina, feelings I fought even then." He heard the sharp inhale on his right, recognized that it was Regina, but he couldn't look at her, not while he was destroying Snow. "After the curse broke, I allowed my feelings as Prince David to cover them up, ignored them, and for a while, I thought I'd succeeded. But then you and Emma were sucked into that stupid hat and you were gone, and Regina was helping. The way she was while you were gone, I just…those feelings resurfaced, and I hated myself for it. I covered them up, I tried to keep ignoring them, tried to hate her instead, but…Oh, god, Snow, I'm so sorry." He saw the tears that finally started, blurring the fury he saw mixed in with the devastation in her eyes. "My darkest secret is that when I woke up holding Regina, instead of having those feelings satisfied so I could move on and forget about them like I wanted, they've become stronger than ever. I loved it. I don't want to hurt you," he cried, tears spilling down his own cheeks, "but I have no choice now. I wish this had never happened. I never would have told you this way." One last deep breath. "I want to feel that way again. I want to explore these feelings I have for Regina – to act on them. I want," he shook his head, the feelings warring violently inside him – the hatred of hurting Snow, but knowing he had to be so brutally honest if they were going to live. It was the cruelest trick of all and he hated Pan, hated himself as he watched the woman he'd once loved more than anything crumple before him. He still loved her, but it wasn't the same, and… "I want the chance to see if Regina and I could ever work."

The bridge grew the last few yards with a loud cracking, but he barely heard it over the roaring inside his own head.

Time warped horribly as Emma eventually moved from her shocked state to free Neal with a secret of her own. He had no idea how long it was before they'd filed past where he was standing stock still, eyes still with Snow who was looking at him with hatred now.

"Don't follow me," she spat his direction before whirling around and disappearing from the cave, leaving only him and…

"Why would you do that?"

He finally looked at her, as he'd wanted to do before, but couldn't. She faced him; anger, disbelief, and something childlike and scared mixing on her features. "I needed to tell the truth," he said quietly, feeling lost. The image of Snow's face as she left still floated in front of him and he thought it might be burned into his memory until death.

"Snow and Emma," Regina started. "You—"

"I didn't have much choice, did I?" David snapped. He raised a hand to his head, rubbing over his eyes as he attempted to gather himself. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

She watched him, confusion settling in. "I just don't understand. How could that be your secret? How could you ever want me? Especially more than Snow?"

David wandered over to lean against a wall of the cave. "I can't tell you that. I don't know how I feel right now. Up until five minutes ago, I hadn't even admitted it to myself. I haven't had a chance to think about any of it." He sighed and shook his head. "I really hate this place."

Regina nodded, a wry chuckle escaping. "Just like our world – a terrible place turned into a fairytale for children."

He frowned at her bleak view of the Enchanted Forest, but she _had _been the one to curse them all away from it. And he had too many other things to worry about at the moment. "What…with what you said – your secret, I—"

"Don't," she growled.

"But—"

"No. I said we weren't mentioning it. Today is all wrong!" she cried in frustration, looking up at the cave ceiling. "None of this was supposed to happen."

He nodded, though she couldn't see.

"We should get going," she said suddenly. "Henry's still out there."

He watched as everything extra dropped away from her expression, leaving only determination behind, and she moved quickly toward the entrance.

"Are you coming or not?" she tossed over her shoulder.

Without answering, he followed her out, admiring her determination, confidence, and her ability to shut out the rest of the world when it got in her way. He couldn't help but think to himself that if he had to be in this situation, at least it was with her.


	3. Neverland Forever

**Meant to have this up for EC week, but I was at Disney World and otherwise occupied. This is for Day 5: Stayed in Neverland. Not a lot of time on my hands recently, but this theme fit perfectly with what I was already working on.**

**This will be the last installment of this mini-series. I've loved it, and I hope you have, too! Enjoy! :D**

While We Were Sleeping Part 3: Neverland Forever

Emma wasn't happy, but there wasn't a whole lot she could do to change the situation. Still – it was frustrating not to be able to blame anyone other than Pan – and only mildly satisfying that he was already dead. She dropped down onto the log next to her father and they both watched Regina and Henry talking across the clearing.

"I'm determined for this to be temporary," Regina was telling him. "And sweetheart, Emma is going to sort out the magic beans when she gets home. In the meantime, there are always mirrors. You can communicate whenever you want. And I will _never _stop looking for a permanent cure. Gold will be looking from Storybrooke, as well. We'll make this work."

"It's just not fair," Henry said sadly. "I was only trying to be a hero."

"I know, honey." And she _did_. Probably better than anyone else.

"I guess…" he stammered. "I guess at least David won't be alone now."

Regina smiled. "That's my Little Prince. We should have guessed you'd have the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"Before it was poisoned," he added glumly.

She'd killed Pan once, but it would never be enough. She'd kill him a thousand times over is she could. He'd recognized he was going to lose, and in a last desperate act, had poisoned himself with Dreamshade while still in possession of Henry's heart.

"It's time," Hook called, startling everyone.

They tried to keep their goodbyes quick. Drawing them out would only make it more painful. Tink had decided to stay, while Neal chose to go along with the group headed for Storybrooke – he wanted to ensure his father kept his promise to help find a cure.

Regina had properly threatened her former mentor and moved aside. Walking toward where Henry was hugging Emma and Neal, she couldn't help but overhear part of Snow's less than amicable parting from David. "I won't stay just to watch you fall in love with her."

Regina's eyes widened and she nearly tripped, but she managed to keep it together long enough to make it over to her son and the small group of Lost Boys who were also bound to the island through Dreamshade.

Most of them were younger, Regina realized – poisoned because of accidents with mis-handled weapons. Yet another reason to hate Pan.

They stood on the edge of the water, waving until the ship had disappeared from sight.

-O-O-O-O-

"What happened?" Henry asked suddenly, turning to face his mom and David.

Regina blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Grandma was _really_ angry, and not just because you were poisoned," he said to David. "She was mad at _both_ of you. And I heard Hook say something to Tinker Bell about Echo Caves."

"That is a long story," David told him, looking over to where Regina seemed to let out a breath of relief.

"We have plenty of time," Henry pointed out defiantly.

"But it's our first day. Let's take some time to get our bearings, hmm?"

"Okay. But don't think I won't ask again," he said, looking between the two adults. They were hiding something, and he'd had enough secrets to last a lifetime, even one on Neverland.

The young Lost Boys took the lead as the group made their way into the trees. They knew which of Pan's camps could be used as temporary lodgings until Regina and David could figure out something more suitable for a longer stay.

David and Regina ended up falling into step together several paces behind the rest of their party.

"I didn't stay for you. I stayed for Henry," she said.

"I know."

"But I…I _am_ glad you're here."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you're here, too."

* * *

><p>The first month had passed quickly with everything that needed to be done. With Tink's help and Regina's magic, they'd found a good location to build a permanent structure, a small series of tree houses off the ground and away from Neverland predators. Not that there were any left that compared to Pan. Still, Neverland wasn't completely safe, and Regina and David had kept that in mind while creating their home-base.<p>

Home. That's what it had become over the last few months.

Even the children seemed to be adjusting to the new adult presence in their lives. David had begun to teach them survival skills (safely, unlike Pan), and they stayed active and burnt off energy. Regina, ever the practical one, had taken to a more academic form of teaching - math, reading, writing.

The boys settled into a routine - a walk in the morning, lessons with David and then with Regina, and then free time to play and have fun before bedtime, which always included a story.

Late one night after the children were in bed, Regina found herself outside, leaning against the railing, letting the news sink in that the Storybrooke team had solved it. They'd found a cure. Emma would arrive in a few short days to bring the vial of potion to remove the effects of the Dreamshade.

"It should be me."

Regina started at the sudden appearance of David, but then sunk back down against the railing.

"What?"

"To test the potion. We don't know for sure that it will work, and we can't take that risk with Henry and the boys. I should take it and go back to Storybrooke ahead of everyone else - make sure that it's safe."

Regina took a deep breath in. "You're right." Blowing the air back out, she straightened enough to face him. "But I don't like it."

"I know." He lifted a hand to stroke at her elbow. Quick, easy touches and occupation of one another's space had become the norm over the past few months. "I don't like it either. It's not just the possibility that it won't work...I've come to like it here. As much as I miss everyone and the conveniences back in Storybrooke, I've started to think of this as home."

"Me, too."

She allowed him to pull her into a hug and she relaxed against him, resting her head against his chest.

* * *

><p>"That's it, I guess." David swallowed again, trying to rid his throat of the uncomfortable texture of the substance.<p>

"Do you feel like it worked?" Emma asked nervously, switching her weight from foot to foot as she watched him closely for his reaction.

"I don't know. Was it supposed to feel like anything?"

Emma shrugged. "Gold just said this would work."

"You wouldn't feel it working." Regina stepped forward. "It wouldn't be that kind of potion. But if Gold said it would work, it will." She kept her voice firm and confident, hoping to convince herself as much as David. With his son back in his life, lying would only hurt Rumple, and if there was one thing Regina had ever trusted him with, it was protecting his own self-interest.

Still. This was David's life they were talking about, and though she could hide her fear from Emma, David had become quite good at seeing through her mask.

"I'll be okay," he told her, wanting to wrap her in a hug, but knowing she wouldn't appreciate having Emma as a witness.

Regina nodded quickly. "I know. I'll go get the boys. They'll be waiting to say goodbye." She hurried off before he could say anything more. The words caught in his throat even as he realized that he didn't know which ones to say. He just hoped that this cure was everything Gold said it would be.

* * *

><p>On David's first night back in Storybrooke a large group of his friends had thrown him a surprise welcome home party. It seemed more like an awkward attempt on the town's part to reconcile his and Snow's marriage (a miserable failure, as Snow hadn't even made an appearance), but he'd still managed to make the most of it by spending time with his daughter and arranging to have breakfast with her.<p>

Now, after eggs and coffee and a walk along the pier, David and Emma settled next to each other on a bench overlooking the ocean. David flexed his fingers and was pleased to note that the Dreamshade antidote still seemed to be working without any unintended side effects. He'd be able to go back to Neverland in a few days.

"Mom wants to talk to you later today. She didn't go last night for obvious reasons. She tried to talk them out of it, I swear."

"I know. This must be so hard on her. I really didn't want it to end this way. I hate that it's hurt her so much."

"Yeah, I mean it has, but she's doing better now. I think now that she's had time to fully process everything that happened - the curse and all of that...time has helped. Perspective and stuff, you know?"

He nodded. He had the feeling tomorrow's talk might involve a request for a divorce, but there was no need to go into that with his daughter.

"How's it been with Regina and the boys?"

"We've made it work, and we've been having fun." David chuckled. "It's actually been weird to be back here."

"So...are you two...you know...together?"

"We've grown quite close, yes, but we're not rushing things."

"Just raising a bunch of kids together on an island." She laughed and he chuckled.

"It's certainly different."

"I wanted you to know…" she fidgeted a bit in her chair. "I'm happy for you. I can tell the two of you are really happy, even though you've been stuck in Neverland, and I know it's because you're there for each other. Regina's different. She smiles more. I didn't know if I'd be okay with the whole mayor and my dad thing, but I am, and I want you to know that if - _when_ - things become more serious...you don't need my approval or anything, but I wanted you to know that I support you."

His jaw set with the effort of holding back the tears and he nodded. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Yeah, well," she knocked her shoulder against his awkwardly, still new to handling their relationship. "You're my dad."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Regina smiled tiredly at him through the mirror. "I was wondering if I'd hear from you tonight."<p>

"Sorry. I've obviously woken you. You should go back to bed - we can talk in the morning."

Regina ran a hand through sleep tousled hair, more awake now. "No, that's alright. I'm up now anyway, and I'd rather talk with you than go back to bed. What's going on? You wouldn't have called so late if something hadn't happened." Her voice softened at the last statement and he could see the faint look of concern.

"I just got back from a very long conversation with Snow."

"Oh?" Regina sat up straighter, fully alert now, and David nodded.

"She asked me for a divorce."

"Oh, David, I-"

"I agreed," he went on, needing to get it all out of his system. "We talked about everything - not just what's happened since we all went to Neverland - the year leading up to the curse, being here in Storybrooke, everything that's happened since the curse has been broken. We agreed that things had changed between the two of us, mainly because _we've_ changed, and we both deserve a fresh start." He paused to take a deep breath, and when Regina didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm actually glad that we were able to work things out this trip. Obviously there's still quite a bit to do, but there's something I've been thinking about for quite a while now, and this will make it much easier." He saw her swallow heavily, so he continued quickly, not wanting to scare her into thinking he was about to make his declaration of undying love for her. He knew better than that. He was starting to love her, yes, more and more every day, but for that same reason, he knew she wasn't ready for anything of the sort, so he quickly changed the topic. "The boys have been on the island for years. Most of them for decades, at least, and bringing them back to this world would be quite a shock."

Regina quirked a smile at David's less-than-subtle deflection-such a sweet man. "It would. I'm a little nervous about reintegrating them into normal society, especially considering so much has changed. It's going to be hard on them."

"I agree. Which is why I've been thinking...maybe we shouldn't bring them back right away. Not permanently, at least. The crop of magic beans has been doing extremely well, and it looks like there's going to be an abundant supply soon enough. Maybe we could bring them back for a weekend, show them around, but then take them back to the island. If we reintroduce them to this world slowly, maybe it wouldn't be quite as difficult?"

"You mean...stay in Neverland?"

He shook his head. "Not forever. I just think we've established a supportive environment there already, and the boys are still adjusting to having adults in their life…"

She heard what he'd wanted to say, and said it for him, softly. "Parents. We're their parents now," and he nodded. "I've been wondering the same thing - if it wouldn't be better for them to have more time to adjust. There's still so much for them to learn that we'd be able to teach them right here. Nathaniel's only three, he'd be alright, but for Jeremy, Sean, Liam and Peter...and with Ansel going on thirteen - could you imagine how terrifying it would be to be plunged into this world where on top of having to learn about everything new, they'd be subjected to scrutiny because of Pan, and because of where and when they came from? I don't want to do that to them."

The corners of David's eyes crinkled at Regina in full-on mother mode. He loved watching her take charge on behalf of her brood, and he wondered if she even realized she was doing it-if she even knew that she was acting as though those formerly lost boys were now hers. They'd never really talked about the role they'd play in the boy's lives after Neverland, and with all the decisions they were making for them, he wondered if they shouldn't have that conversation. The more time he and Regina spent with the boys, the more it seemed natural for them to continue their role as parents. Maybe it was time they made it official.

Regina brought him back to the present when she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, sadness settling over her features. "Henry will want to go back to Storybrooke."

"It's his home, but you're his mother. Ask him. There's not much left of the school year now anyway, and with the beans, he'd be able to travel back and forth. You should talk to him about all of this anyway, see what he thinks. With Pan gone, it's become a lot easier to appreciate the beauty of Neverland."

"It's sort of wormed it's way in, hasn't it?" she chuckled.

He smiled. "How are the boys?"

"Asking about you. I thought of having them join us next time we talked, but they'd be fighting over who got to hold the mirror. I'm hoping you'll be coming back soon enough to avoid that." Her tone was light, but he could hear the underlying hope.

"I'm coming back the day after tomorrow. It'll give me time to wrap things up here for now and for Hook to get a few things together, I guess. He said that would be the soonest he'd be able to leave again."

"I imagine he doesn't appreciate being used as a taxi service."

"I think he's enjoying it, actually. He has an excuse to be back at sea."

She hummed. "I look forward to it then."

"I've missed you. It will be nice to be back. And to see the boys again."

She looked down briefly, tucking strand of hair behind her hair when she made eye contact again. "I've missed you, too." The silence stretched between them before Regina took a deep breath. "I suppose I should be getting back to bed. Early morning, you know how it is."

He chuckled in agreement. "I guess I should get some sleep myself. Tell everyone hi for me."

"I will. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Regina was waiting at the shore to greet him when he arrived back in Neverland.<p>

Even though they'd been able to talk a few times, she'd had her hands full taking care of the children on her own, and it wasn't the same as seeing him in person, alive, okay, no trace of the effects of Dreamshade.

David was barely out of the boat before Regina nearly knocked him down with the force of her hug.

He returned the embrace gladly, reestablishing his footing as he pulled her more tightly against him. "I'm back," he said, enjoying the feeling of being able to touch her again, to have the sweet smell of her hair wafting up as she held him.

She pulled away enough to look up at him, and they spent a few moments just staring at one another before she moved up on her toes, bringing her arms up around his neck.

It was their first kiss, and nothing like either of them had expected. Rather than passionately hurried - awkward with nerves crackling underneath the surface - it was lovely, both familiar and new, full of feeling. It was slow and more gentle than they'd expected their first kiss to be, and when they finally broke apart, Regina sighed happily, smiling up at him.

"Welcome home."


End file.
